


Dear Diary(or how Richie realises he is in love with Eddie)

by thebookofmormonfan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookofmormonfan/pseuds/thebookofmormonfan
Summary: Richie 100 percent does not love Eddie no matter anyone say's (or how Richie realises he is in love with Eddie)





	Dear Diary(or how Richie realises he is in love with Eddie)

Dear diary,  
Today was the worst day ever Jessica dumped because guess what apparently she's in love with Eddie can you believe it. My girlfriend was actually in love with one of my best friends i mean how dare she how fucking dare she say that to me. Eddie is too good for her anyway like how he's adorable,smart and funny and cute and the way he laughs could easily make everyone in this town weak at the the knees i mean don't get me wrong not I'm queer or anything but tge kids a catch all right and i can talk about my friend in an admiring way all right it's not gay to think your best friend is cute right ? Anyway let's get back to that bitch what kinda thirteen year just throws around the world love anyway i mean what are we in some shitty rom-com . God help me if she tries to ask Eddie out I'll get Bev to kick her ass so fast she won't know what hit her, Eddie won't even won't to go out with her anyway she sucks at kissing like i don't even really feel anything even she kisses me. I mean talk about a shitty kisser it takes a lot to not get a playboy like me all hot and bothered if she really needs tips she should go to Eddie's mom's. Anyway i gotta go i have to meet the gang at the ice cream shop i mean i know they be holding each other crying and begging for me, if I'm late,  
Ya boy Richie

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucked but tell me if you want more.


End file.
